


Spanking Surana

by masserect



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Elfbutt, F/F, Femslash, Pillow Fights, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful fight leads to Leliana spanking Neria. Both of them end up enjoying it a great deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking Surana

There was something delightfully foolish about a pillow fight. A silly, childish game where there is no winner - at least, not in the common sense. 

These days, however, the fight was just leading up to other things, things not very suited for children at all, and it might be more accurate to say that there would be no loser. 

At least, Leliana mused, not in the common sense.

She had the advantage, and she knew it. Taller. Stronger. Heavier (not that _that_ sounded like a compliment for a young lady!). Experienced in battle.

It was a good thing her opponent rarely seemed to mind losing. But for all that, Neria's glare over the pillow she was clutching seemed serious enough.

Leliana feinted. And predictably, the elf fell for it. Took a swing, fell and landed on hands and knees in the large luxurious bed when Leliana hopped to the side and the pillow thumped against the mattress instead of its intended target.

"The darkspawn will get you if you act so predictable," Leliana warned, only half serious. The elf turned her head and glared. 

"The darkspawn," she said, "don't live long enough to notice." And she swung her pillow again, clumsily, one-handed as she rose. 

Not only did this completely fail at taking Leliana by surprise, but she also lost her grip on the pillow, which went flying and knocked over the cheap-looking vase on the little table by the window. Leliana could only just contain a giggle as the elf's bright grey eyes widened. 

"Oops?" 

"Go fetch it," Leliana suggested and gave the elf's behind a swat that made Neria jump and squeak indignantly. She pouted and frowned over her shoulder, one hand rubbing her shapely little posterior in a way that probably wasn't _intended_ to give Leliana any ideas, but nevertheless managed it quite adequately.

"You should keep a better hold of it," Leliana warned, and couldn't prevent her lips from curling into an impish grin. "Or I might have to spank you again."

Neria stuck her tongue out and stepped out of the bed to retrieve her pillow, and set the vase upright again. It had contained nothing more than dust, and the fall had not visibly damaged it, so Neria soon returned, clutching the pillow against her chest. "I have never been spanked in my life," she stated as she pulled her legs up on the bed.

"That is too bad. It can be very erotic," Leliana said, and watched carefully. Not unexpectedly, the tips of the elf's ears darkened a little. It was rather adorable how sheltered the sorceress was. Teaching her was - well, it was _fun_. 

"I remember one time when I broke a vase," she continued. "Marjolaine tied me to the bed and took a hairbrush..." Neria's eyes were wide and round. "She paddled me until my behind was redder than my hair." The memory stirred something inside her, a dark, rich, velvety sensation of arousal. "It was very cruel of her."

"I-" It was not just her ears that were flushed now. Neria's usually pale cheeks were burning pink. "She hit you? Just for breaking a vase?"

Leliana chuckled. "No, she was going to do that anyway. She punished me when she left me tied so I could not touch myself. Oh, I was so frustrated!"

Neria's blush deepened. Grinning, Leliana decided to push a little further. "It makes you so sensitive. Every little touch feels - intense!" As she spoke, she ran her fingers across her stomach and chest, over her breasts. Her nipples were already making two little bumps in her sheer silk camisole, and Neria's gaze - swiftly drawn to that obvious sign of arousal - was almost like a physical caress.

The elf seemed to hold her breath. Leliana made her final push.

"...I could show you if you like." Her voice breathy and husky with desire, not _all_ of it acted; her fingers circling her nipples, brushing them through the thin cloth.

Neria's cheeks had begun to regain their usual light tone. Now, they darkened again. Leliana smiled and shuffled a little closer. "Come here," she cooed, beckoning for the elf to join her.

Neria, still blushing, inched closer.

Before she had a chance to change her mind, Leliana reached out and pulled her close, kissing her as she pulled the elf onto her lap, straddling her thighs. Instinctively, Neria wrapped her arms around Leliana's neck as the tips of their tongues met and circled. Leliana purred into the kiss and held Neria tight against herself. 

Neria responded by kissing her more fiercely, fingers combing through her hair, then raking across her back and shoulders. Leliana held back a helpless moan, determined not to fall prey to the elf's somewhat inexperienced but delightfully enthusiastic advances. Not _this_ time.

Instead, she fisted a hair in Neria's pale, silvery-white hair and pulled until the elf arched back, letting out a high-pitched noise of protest.

"I'm going to start slowly," Leliana said, and attacked one of the elf's long, pointed ears with her teeth, nipping along its length. Neria shivered in her grasp. "I will stop if you ask me to." She untangled her fingers from Neria's hair and let that hand trail down, tracing her spine. It brought another shiver, and she felt Neria's fingers digging into her shoulders. Humming softly, without taking her lips off the elf's ear, she continued down until her hand lay across Neria's still pantied backside. 

One perfect, round yet firm buttock filled her palm, and she dug her fingers in, squeezing hard. Neria squeezed back, clinging to her - so far, so good.

Leliana pulled her hand back and brought it down again. _Smack._ Not so much a slap as a gentle pat, nowhere near as hard as the first one a few minutes ago. Neria pulled a deep, sharp breath, jumping a little at the impact.

"Not so bad, is it?" Leliana asked, and stroked the area she had just tapped, slow, gentle circles. 

Neria shook her head.

Leliana chuckled and gave her another light smack, on the other side this time, just a little harder.

This time, the elf did not jump quite as high.

 _Smack._ Once more, where the first blow had landed, and a little harder still. Neria rocked towards her, squirming a little.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Quick and light, Leliana spanked the elf's perfect behind through her clinging panties. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Left, then right, then left again. Then paused, working her fingers in under Neria's panties, stroking the hot, sensitive skin below.

"You are enjoying this." Not a question. She didn't want Neria to even consider the possibility that she might _not_ enjoy it.

" _You_ are enjoying it," came the answer, and Neria bit her shoulder, not very hard. Then, a little lower, as if the request embarrassed her a bit: "Don't stop."

Leliana grinned, pulled her hand back and gave Neria's ass another slap. Not so gently this time, and the elf gasped. 

Instead of pulling her hand back again, Leliana slid it down, in underneath Neria, and stroked the smooth mound of the elf's sex through her panties with a single finger. Warm, soft, and - yes, slightly moist.

Leliana chuckled. "You _are_ enjoying this," she repeated, slid her finger back and forth a few times, and just as Neria began to move back against her, pulled back.

Neria thrust her ass out, and Leliana gave it a hard slap. Neria squeaked and jumped, nails raking across Leliana's shoulder. 

Leliana did not let it stop her. _Smack!_ Striking the same spot as before, and harder still. 

Neria squeaked again, hands shaking, and rocked towards her, but there was no escape. 

Not until Leliana allowed it.

"Take your panties off."

Neria pulled back, looking a bit puzzled. Her eyes were wide, dark with arousal, and the flush on her cheeks was no longer the scarlet of embarrassment but the crimson of desire.

"Hm?"

"Your panties," Leliana repeated. Neria blinked and nodded, finally understanding, and pulled herself up so she could close her legs enough to get them off. 

Leliana busied herself with the elf's brassiere, which did not take long to fall. Then, she pushed Neria down on her stomach, lying across one of the large pillows, her pert little behind raised invitingly in the air. 

Leliana licked her lips at the sight. The firm mounds of Neria's buttocks, usually pale like moonlight, were glowing pink, not quite red. Between the elf's smooth thighs, she could see the smooth, inviting lips of her sex, flushed with arousal and parted slightly, allowing a glimpse of darker pink within, glistening with slick.

It was tempting to reach down and touch her there, but all things in due time. For now - for now, other things.

She stroked the elf's heated cheeks with both hands, gently massaging, then began to drag her nails across them, very lightly. Neria writhed and whimpered. Leliana smiled and bent to lick the flushed skin, leaving a thin trail of wetness.

"Are you ready?" she asked, and Neria nodded silently, face buried in the other pillow.

Leliana raised both hands and brought them down again - lightly this time, just as when she first started, and Neria made a harsh, disapproving noise.

When that failed to make Leliana increase her efforts, the elf raised her head and glared over her shoulder. Leliana chuckled.

"Do you want more?" she asked, still grinning. When Neria failed to answer - though that gaze said everything there was to say - she started to laugh once more. "Tell me," she ordered, and let her hands stop, resting on Neria's ass, unmoving. "Say 'please, Leliana, spank me harder'."

She wasn't sure if the elf would play along, but after the first incredulous look, Neria turned her head away, and spoke into the pillow.

"Please... Leliana... spank me harder."

Her voice was unsteady, raw with emotion. It was a wonder, Leliana thought, that she didn't orgasm right then and there just from the _sound_ of it - and it was close, so _very_ close, but she had obligations to see to before she could see to herself.

And thus, just as she had been asked, she began to spank Neria harder.

Each slap made the elf's perfect buttocks bounce and jiggle; made Neria squirm and squeal, but not once did she beg for mercy.

Each slap stung Leliana's palms, but not once did she falter or slow down. She would not stop, not until Neria's ass glowed crimson, or the elf pleaded for her to stop.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ No longer in predictable patterns, left, then right, then left again, but in deliberately complicated ones - her hand landed once, twice, thrice on Neria's left buttock, then once on the right; then delayed when the elf expected the next blow to come, only to deliver it a few seconds later. Neria cried out, back arching, feet kicking at the mattress, but Leliana did not allow it to slow her down. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Again and again, until finally Neria was sobbing and whimpering, shuddering and trembling, and the cheeks of her ass had turned bright red.

Then, finally, Leliana let one hand slip a little lower, in between the elf's trembling thighs, and pushed two fingers into Neria's yearning sex, thumb seeking her clit as her other hand gently stroked the sorceress' well-spanked behind - silently counting each measured thrust of her fingers.

_One. Two. Three. Four..._

Before she could reach five, Neria clamped down on her fingers, arched up and howled in ecstasy, fingers clawing at the sheets and blanket, legs shaking, toes curling.

Leliana continued her slow, careful movements until Neria began to settle down. Then, without missing a beat, she rolled the elf over, swiftly knelt between her legs and bent low, her tongue mercilessly lashing Neria's oversensitive little clit until the elf's first orgasm melted into a second, and then, later, into a third one that left her lying limp and shivering, barely conscious.

While she recovered, Leliana found a jar of soothing lotion in her bags, rolled Neria over on her stomach again and started to carefully rub the elf's behind with it.

It wasn't until she was finished and put the lid back on the jar that Neria began to stir and rolled over on her back, slowly and laboriously. Leliana leaned in over her and gave her a smile.

"You liked that?"

Neria looked up at her, eyes wide, but lacking focus. She blinked a few times, then nodded. "I must have," she mumbled, and reached down to up a hand over Leliana's cheek. Her fingers came away slick and wet. "You look like I enjoyed it."

Leliana could only laugh and lick Neria's fingers clean.

"You've been waiting for a long time to do that, haven't you?"

Leliana just gave a little shrug to indicate that she was guilty as charged, and not feeling bad about it in the least, and continued sucking Neria's fingers.

"You can do it again some time." There was a twinkle in the elf's grey eyes. "Provided I get to do you next."

Leliana simply could not wait.


End file.
